


Hark! The Demon's Angel Sings

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Hark! The demon’s angel sings“Come and shelter ‘neath my wings”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	Hark! The Demon's Angel Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

Hark! The demon’s angel sings  
“Come and shelter ‘neath my wings  
As we stand upon this wall  
See the rain begins to fall  
I’ll protect you from the storm  
I will keep you safe and warm”  
Hark! The demon’s angel sings  
“Come and shelter ‘neath my wings”

Hark! The angel’s demon smiles  
As he uses all his wiles  
To enchant the angel fair  
In whose life he longs to share  
For his heart is growing full  
With something ineffable  
Hark! The angel’s demon smiles  
As he uses all his wiles

Hark, below, and hark, above  
These two beings are in love  
Not in heaven nor in hell  
But on earth they both shall dwell  
On their own side they shall be  
Joined for all eternity  
Hark, below, and hark, above  
These two beings are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hark! If you enjoyed this song  
> Will you pass the joy along?  
> Leaving kudos makes me grin  
> And kind comments surely win  
> If you rec this to a friend  
> All my thanks will never end  
> Hark! If you enjoyed this song  
> Will you pass the joy along?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hark! The Angel's Demon Sings Recording](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351929) by [HPswl_cumbercookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie)




End file.
